A Padawan's Journal
by Android Kaeli
Summary: Some of the enteries of Obi-Wan Kenobi's journal as he is trained under Qui-Gon Jinn
1. Default Chapter Title

A PADAWAN'S JOURNAL

****

Day 15, 8:45 am.

__

We are still on Endor. With the tall trees and different animals, I wonder why nobody ever told me about this planet. I guess I was in the Temple too long. I see now why Qui-Gon wanted to come here to train me more. It is so quiet here. But, yet, I sense that we are being watched at times. I must go. My master wants to start my training now.

****

1:38 pm

__

I saw a Ewok. At least, I think I did. It was a small, brown furry thing that zoomed by. I saw it from a distance, more towards the ship. I just barely saw it since it was going to fast to actually tell what it was. When I did turn my head to look at it, I lost my concentration and forgot that I was in a spar with Qui-Gon. That time he beat me because I was not paying attention. 

"You must focus on your training for now." He told me. "Tomorrow, we may go exploring."

I was glad when he said that. Gives us both a break from training. It seems longer than two weeks since I started my training. But, it has been worth it. At least now Qui-Gon trusts me even more than he did. That surprised even Master Mace Windu when we were on Hoth. Oh well. I will write more later.

****

Day 17, 3:12 pm

__

Yesterday, we did go exploring. It was fun, even though I had to wake up early to do so. We started out just around the ship, then went deeper into the forest. I saw many new creatures that I have never seen before. Qui-Gon pointed some out to me as we walked along. Then, we found a abandoned Ewok hut that was in the trees. We climbed up to it slowly, making sure that there were no small furry creatures still in there. Thankfully, there wasn't, even though I would love to meet one someday. That would be nice. Well, we looked around the small hut, stooping down since it was so small for us humans. 

"I don't know how they live in such small huts." I wondered to Qui-Gon.

"They just do. Everything that is living is made by the force in some way." My master told me. "Everything in the universe is connected, no matter how small."

I agreed to that. In the past, I didn't stop and think that everything that I have seen was somehow connected to me. I had never really thought about it until now. 

After we looked around the hut and got down from it, we explored the rest of the forest around the ship. We didn't get back to the ship until it was very dark. I slept soundly last night. Today, with both of us tired, Qui-Gon still had me doing more training. I did more force pushing and sabre techniques. Then, my master taught me how to meditate better. I must go. More training to do.

****

Day 18, 12:56 pm

__

It is raining outside, so Qui-Gon can't train me on battle. That is okay with me. He said all he wants to do today is rest. I think my master is sick or something. I believe he caught a cold from when we were exploring the forest around the ship. I don't know. He seems faraway at this time. When I asked Qui-Gon what was the matter, all he said that he was tired. That is it. I didn't say anything else. What could I?

****

3:37 pm

__

I know he is sick now. My master has been coughing a lot in the past few hours. I found some medicine in a cabinet and gave it to him. I am glad that Qui-Gon took it so he can get better. I hope he does soon. I must go. I am going to take a short nap, just in case the medicine I gave to Qui-Gon works quickly.

****

Day 20, 4:56 pm

__

I guess the medicine is really working. Even though he is still sick and it has raining for a few days now, Qui-Gon had the Laser Ball out. I, of course, hit most of the lasers without the helmet, but with it.....that is another story. Anyways, I have been doing that since yesterday for a few hours. I just finished that part of the practice for today. I still have to practice the force push and some meditation. That is it for today. I am not worried about Qui-Gon. He is feeling a lot better, thankfully. 

I like it here on Endor, but I want to go to another planet. I have been here too long, it seems. I don't like the rain at all. Maybe it is because I don't recall it ever raining on Coruscant. In fact, I don't remember any other weather changes since I was at the Temple.......

****

Day 21, 2:35 am

__

I can not sleep at all. It is hard to sleep with the rain pounding on the ship. I don't know how the Ewoks can stand this every time it rains. They must be used to it by now. I would too if I lived here.

Qui-Gon said that we are leaving Endor early. He said that he got a message from the Temple, which was from Yoda. My master told me that Yoda wanted him to come back to Coruscant to tell him about a mission. I asked Qui-Gon why he didn't tell him now, since he already sent a message to us. My master said that sending important messages was dangerous. Besides, he told me, something could happen to it as it got to where it was going. I really do not want to go back to the Temple. The reason why is that if Qui-Gon has to go alone, I would be stuck at the Temple again. I told my master about that. 

"Obi-Wan, even if I had to go alone, you have to come with me." Qui-Gon said when I told him.

"Why, if you have to go alone?" I asked, still confused.

"Because, since I am a master, I can not leave my padawan behind." He coughed.

I feel better knowing that I will be able to go with him. I do not want to stay at the Temple any longer than I have to.

****

7:10 am

__

Okay, so I didn't get much sleep. I couldn't. The rain was bothering me. Thank goodness Qui-Gon is feeling better. It was just a little cold, he informed me when he came to wake me up. We are preparing to leave Endor today. I was happy when my master said that we were leaving Endor early, but was surprised when he told me that we were leaving today. I am glad, though. Well, I am not going to write anymore today. I have to help Qui-Gon get the ship out into space, get some more training done, and then go to sleep. So, bye for now.

****

Day 22, 1:45 pm

__

We are off Endor, finally. Qui-Gon seemed happy too. I think being there for a while was getting to him too. At least I am not alone in this. 

I have been wondering about the message my master got from Master Yoda. I can't stop thinking about it. Yet, it is a mystery that will have to wait to be solved. Both of us will know when we get to Coruscant. I must go once again. More training, of course. It may seem that I do not enjoy the training, but I do. Qui-Gon and I are much closer than we started out. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

JOURNAL OF A PADAWAN

****

Day 1, 3:45 am

__

I can't sleep at all. I finally have a master! His name is Qui-Gon Jinn. Thank goodness I was able to get a master before my thirteenth birthday, which is soon. But, I heard that his last padawan went to the dark side. Will the same thing happen to my if I am Qui-Gon's new padawan? I hope not......

****

Day 3, 7:43 pm 

__

Sorry I didn't write yesterday. I couldn't. I was too tired from my training to write at any hour of the day. There probably will be more days that I can't write at all. But, at least I have a master. 

Well, yesterday Qui-Gon taught me how to control my anger. Funny that I have to learn how to control my anger when my master still does not control his. All I did was ask him how his night was at the Temple and he yelled at me. Then he stomped out of the room. I swear he is worse than me! A few hours later, Qui-Gon started my real training, first teaching me how to control my anger. I didn't say anything to him about earlier. I just did as he said. 

Today was a little better. At least Qui-Gon didn't get mad at me. I showed him my fighting skills. He challenged me to a spar. He won, of course. But, at least he smiled some.

****

Day 4, 12:23 pm

__

Lunch time. I am writing at the table, with Qui-Gon standing at the far edge of the room. I think he is looking for Master Yoda. I am not sure. I really don't care. Qui-Gon doesn't trust me at all. How can you have a padawan and not trust him or her? He is not a good master then, if he can not trust anyone. I think it is because of what happened to his last padawan. I won't let him down at all. I will be the best padawan that he will ever have.

****

3:48 pm

__

Things went more smoothly then they did the day I started my training. I managed to beat Qui-Gon at sparing, but just barely. I think, no, I know, that he was surprised at that. He told me that he was proud at my accomplishment and walked away. He is now outside the Temple, alone as usual. I wonder......

****

12:13 am

__

I believe that my master now trusts me. I went outside to see what was wrong with Qui-Gon. He had eyes closed, not moving. He knew I was there. 

"Why do you want to be my padawan?" He had asked me, opening his eyes and looking straight at me.

"I don't know......I have no answer for that yet." I told him, being sincere. "Why do you want to be my master? There are other's who would want to train under you. Why me?"

" You cried out for help. No one answered you till it was almost too late." Qui-Gon informed me. "I came here, because I had to. I heard that cry, but I ignored it, having a feeling what would have happened to you. But, I couldn't take it any longer and chose you as my padawan."

"I am glad that you did, Master." I whispered, smiling softly.

"I am too. I see that you are much more loyal. You are strong in the force and I know you will use it for the Light Side. Not like my last padawan......" He mused, turning his head away from me once again. I knew at that time that he started to trust me, even though he still felt the pain from his last padawan.

****

Day 6, 11:31 pm

__

We are now leaving the temple. Today, Qui-Gon had my hair cut like a padawans, but I have a short braid on one side. As time goes on, my braid will get longer. Qui-Gon said that it shows how long I have been a padawan. He hopes my braid will be long when I become a Jedi. I hope so to.

We are headed for the planet of Hoth. There we will meet up with other Jedi's. Qui-Gon said that there is something hidden there. He believes that it was from the Sith, who died out many years ago. It might be a clue as to what they were hiding from the ancient Jedi's. I really do not know. When we get there, I will write more if I am not too busy helping my Master.

****

Day 8, 4:23 pm

__

Even though it is early in the afternoon, I am tired. I haven't gotten much sleep lately. No one has. Once we landed on Hoth, we met up with Masters Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi. My master said that Hoth was a cold planet, but I didn't know how cold until I stepped outside the ship. I wanted to run back inside and stay under the covers of my bed, but Qui-Gon wouldn't let me. The Jedi Masters talked while I walked behind them, cold as anything. We started for the Republic's base, but we had to turn around and board our ships. Now I can get under the covers and stay there!

****

Day 9, 7:00 am

__

It is early, I know. Qui-Gon wanted to start my training this early since we probably won't have time to do so later on. Well, I will write more later. Promise.

****

11:26 am

__

I have finished my training exercises for now. My master and the other Jedi's have gone searching for that Sith thing that they were talking about. Qui-Gon wanted me to stay behind and watch the ship. Master Mace Windu said something may happen. If something did happen, Qui-Gon could radio for me to help. I don't mind staying on the ship just as long as I don't have to go outside in the freezing cold.

Well, my training went great today. Qui-Gon taught me how to push things out of the way using the force. He showed me how by pushing the table past me. I tried it on a small box. I moved it slightly, but not far. It was a start, for now. I am going to practice a little while, then I am going to take a nap if the other Jedi's don't come back before I finish my practicing.

****

Day 11, 3:37 pm

__

Well, I have improved on my "pushing" skills. I now can nearly knock Qui-Gon over with the force, but can't do that yet. Besides my training, my master and I am leaving this planet. No one has found whatever they were looking for. I wanted to help, but Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said it was too early in my training. I didn't know what that meant. I didn't want to ask Qui-Gon about it, so I didn't say anything. I must go. My master needs my help with piloting this ship. I will write some more later.

****

8:49 pm

__

Now we are in space, which seems colder than Hoth! Qui-Gon wanted me to do some more training while we are on our way to some other planet. He set a laser ball in front of me. It bobbed in the air while it threw laser beams out at me. I hit about ten of them, must missed a few. Then, my master put a helmet over my head so I could not see.

"What is the purpose of this helmet?" I had asked him once he put it on my head.

"You have to learn how to use the force much better. You can not always rely on your senses." Qui-Gon replied. I found out how much harder it was not to use my eyes. It took me a few times before I finally hit a laser beam. I used the force in detecting them. I believe I have a better understanding of the force than I did when I started my training. I also have a better understanding of my master. I learned from Mace that Qui-Gon had a love. I asked the other Jedi Master about her, but he didn't say much more. I learned that she was a Jedi as well. He had loved her a lot. She died when she was on a mission to Tatooine. Qui-Gon was deeply hurt by this, but he recovered from it. At least, I think he did. I asked my master about it. He did not say anything to me at first. But, today, he did. He said that she was the most beautiful Jedi that he had met. She was kind and sweet. When he had learned of her death, Qui-Gon informed me, he didn't want to live anymore. My master did not eat or sleep for days at a time. Finally, he just got over it one day. I don't understand why he said he "got over it one day". Maybe it is just him. I don't know.

****

Day 12, 6:56 am

__ ****

_We are going to Endor. I wonder why. Neither Qui-Gon or me know how to speak the language of the Ewoks. I asked my master why that is so. All he said was that he wanted to train me in different places. He seems so different from the day I met him. Qui-Gon is more human like now that he trusts me more than he did when I first became his padawan. Yet, there has to be more to him than what I know now. One day I will find out more about my master. For now, I need to get more sleep. Qui-Gon is going to be training me hard in the next few weeks. Then, we are going back to the Temple._

****

Day 14, 7:12 pm

__

We arrived at Endor yesterday. Qui-Gon is mediating at this time. Thank goodness. When we arrived, he had me do more sabre techniques. It was hard, but I managed to get through it. Then, we worked on Force Pushing more. I believe I am getting better at that. Qui-Gon says that I am learning well for starting out. Well, I must go for now. Qui-Gon wants me to mediate as well.

****


End file.
